The first time
by Anayaah1611
Summary: Dear Wolf Girl, will you hear my story? Just a little one-shot I came up with. Hope you like it! R&R!


Hello sweethearts!

This is the first fic I'm writing for this anime/manga! This is a tiny one-shot, so it's just a light read for when you're tired of sad and depressing mangas/animes ( like i normally am) I hope you enjoy!

Let's get on with it!

* * *

 **The first time**

The first time I saw you ended as soon as it happened.

One flash of a light in my face and you were gone. I only remember seeing your chocolate brown hair as you sped away.

The first thing I thought when I met you was, _"She's strange."_

You can't blame me for it, coming and asking a stranger to pose as your boyfriend, who would just say "yes" ?

And I thought just like the usual, like all the other girls that used to chase me, you'd run away once I opened my mouth, after all my looks were the only thing that attracted people.

But you were different.

You agreed, maybe for your own selfish reasons, but you didn't run. My dark personality may have irked you, disgusted you even, but as long as I could offer help, you didn't care. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was being played.

The first time I acted as your boyfriend was as weird as could come.

You lied about my - no, let me correct myself - your _ideal_ boyfriend's fetishes, making a fool of me and yourself in the cafeteria. I couldn't care less what those coked up barbie dolls said, but it affected you, it hurt you.

For the first time in a long time, I felt hurt.

I couldn't even understand why I felt the stabbing sensation in my chest from looking at your eyes, your fallen face covered by the locks of your hair. I couldn't see you like that, why I wonder?

For the first time in my life, I forgot to maintain my poker face in front of people, I insulted them just as they had done to you.

I thought you petty to feel so hurt over just a few superficial friends laughing in your face. So imagine my surprise when you said the words _'They made fun of you'_ instead of what I had expected!

Wasn't I just a person you were using? You let me treat you like a dog and in return I played the role of the perfect boyfriend.

Wasn't that how this worked?

The first time I fell ill after you came into my life was vexing. Not because of the flu itself, but because of you, who like a pest kept flying in my face with your damn remedies. Even after I told you I didn't want them, I didn't need your help, it didn't stop you at all! I thought you had an ulterior motive, thought you were definitely expecting something in return, but you assured me you didn't.

And the only question I asked myself was could I believe you? After swearing to never trust anybody, could I do it one more time after all these years?

The first time I said thank you was so difficult. I wanted to show my gratitude over how you took care of me, how my filthy and meaningless attitude did not deter you from what you wanted to do. And I did. Ofcourse, my actual words only came out as a murmur and I cursed under my breath hoping that you heard me and wouldn't ask again.

For the first time in my life, I was taken care of.

The first time you confessed to me was downright disastrous. I laughed in your face after making you feel miserable. I didn't mean it, I didn't want to do it, but my mind was going round in circles and my heart was squeezing in my chest, I was confused.

And so I did the one thing I had always done; pushed you away.

The first time you stayed away from me was heartbreaking. And when I say heartbreaking I mean terrifyingly so. I had never felt so much pain in my life, it felt like tearing me to pieces limb by limb while I was conscious.

' _I'll stop being a wolf girl'_ you told me and my breath had hitched. This was it, it was all over like it always was.

Then why was I not ready to let go?

Day after day I kept expecting you to come back inspite of myself, but you didn't. You were supposed to be my dog, then why were you biting your own master?

The first time I felt jealous was revolting. I was so disgusted with myself, watching another boy take you out, spend time with you. Tell me, why did it hurt so much?

And when I heard that from another person, I couldn't tolerate it anymore. I chased you, wanting to steal you away from the world. You were mine, you couldn't run away. How can I ever forget that surprised face you made when I kissed you for the first time? I didn't know how to use words, I was always a man of actions.

But you made me say it, made me accept to myself that I was in love with you. You turned out to be more evil than I would ever be.

The first time we went out on a date was exhausting. You just wanted to do all the stuff I most hated, displaying your affection in public. I was almost at my limit. I wanted to go home, but I just couldn't. You had given so much of your time to me, how could I not repay you? So I went along with your stupid notions, did all the stuff I found gross and realised the reason I never did them. They gave me a strange feeling of intimacy, reminding me that you were now an unforgettable part of my life.

Tell me, did you feel it too?

The first time I celebrated your birthday with you was tiring.

I had told you to ask for something simple, but instead what you told me was so obscure, that I had to eavesdrop on you talking to your best friend to figure out what you meant.

And it was the weirdest wish I had ever heard.

I went with you to your stupid date locations when frankly all I could think was how I'd say the words you wanted to hear the most. After the entire day was over and I had given up on ever letting them be heard, you just had to surprise me and say them before I could with such ease.

And when I held you in my arms, your tiny frame completely hidden by mine, could you hear my heart beating at the speed of light? And when I said those words, could you feel the efforts behind them too?

The first time you met my family we were as dysfunctional as ever. My sister was worse than me and my mother was just very disconnected for me to even describe her personality. I felt sick, taking you to the one place I never wanted to return. My family was wierd and broken, but you won their hearts too.

You pulled me out of all my years of suffering, making me cherish the moments I had spent there. Because of you I had the strength to come back here again.

You were my pillar.

The first time you tried to surprise me on my birthday was a mess. I wonder how much you worked for it, but you sure as hell made a ruckus. But no matter how much I yelled, how annoyed I sounded, I loved it. I loved it and you. Could you feel my gratitude?

The first time we went together on a trip alone was scary. I didn't understand what was happening, why I was being such a wuss. I clearly knew what I wanted, but my heart was giving me such a hard time that I couldn't initiate anything. We barely spoke for the next few days with me disgusted at my own cowardice and you probably disappointed.

A push from my friends was all I needed to call you out, to resolve things with you. We were both a mess as we sorted out our differences, realising the truth behind our strange behavior.

I had never felt that relieved in my life .

The first time we began to distance ourselves from each other was the worst feeling ever. We were both busy in our lives and didn't have time to waste anymore and I soon began to regret every second of the time with you that I had taken for granted. I missed you more than you could imagine, just wanting to drag you to work with me, to be with me. Did you feel the same?

The first time I saw another perfect looking man with you, my ego took a giant hit. He was the embodiment of perfection, not to mention he declared his love for you outwardly. Why would you need me anymore?

I felt insecure.

The first time I saw your face with a swollen cheek, my blood boiled in anger. I couldn't tolerate anybody touching even a strand of your hair, let alone hurting you. To think I could have let this happen! But all of it was forgotten when you held me and cried and told me that I was the only one for you, that you thought I had forgotten you.

Were our minds connected?

The first time we spoke about our future, you didn't have any idea what you wanted to do, what you wanted to be and I was happy with it being that way. But then you came to me a while later, telling me that you wanted to go to Kyoto, that you had found your interest. I couldn't believe myself, why was I so frustrated?

Why did I tell you I'd leave you when clearly I'd be the one to die if you did? You never needed me as much as I did, and you never would. Then why? The only time it hit me, how cruel I was being to you, was when your friend came and slapped me across the face, telling me just how sick she thought I was. And she was right.

So I made the difficult decision, I let you go. All the time you studied, gave your exams, all I could do was watch you struggle as I did much the same.

Were you in such a hurry to leave me?

Our first time together wasn't perfect. It was sloppy and awkward with you trying to hide your beautiful body from my lust filled eyes and me trying to stop myself from ravaging you whole. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to be either. I never thought it could be so different, making love to a person that you have feelings for. I felt at the brink of paradise, as our souls melted into each other.

The first time we parted was difficult and my heart was shattering like glass, but I had to live with it. I didn't want to let you go, I didn't want to watch you leave. But it was worth it.

Time passed by painfully slowly and I could barely resist dropping everything and going to visit you. And then our planned date came by, the day I was to see you again.

Would you believe me if I told you how excited I was, how much I wanted to see you again?

And when I did, I had to try so hard to control myself from jumping you at the station itself, your cheery smile putting my restless mind at ease.

As we spent our days touring Kyoto as if we had to complete it all in our limited days together, the trip came to an end.

And as you cried over not wanting me to go, I said the words that had been on my mind since the beginning.

'Let's stay together once we graduate.' The priceless look on your face was enough proof of how much you wanted it too.

Could I hope if would be soon?

The first time we moved in together was utterly troublesome. You were too picky and I was exhausted checking different locations all day. We weren't in sync, you living your life, and me, my own. It wasn't as dreamy as either of us thought it would be, it was more responsibility than we could handle. But with slow efforts and adjustment, and one or two sessions with our friends, we learnt to live with each other, for each other. We promised whatever we'd face, we'd face together.

The first time I asked you to marry me was embarrassing. I wanted to do something for you, who had had to deal with my terrible personality for all this time. Dressing up as a prince and you as a princess, I proposed to you in the middle of Disneyland. All the while I was kneeling on the ground on one knee, I was regretting this stupid idea of mine.

Then how did your happy tears, one hug and kiss from you change my mind?

And today as I'm here, watching you read this letter after being married to me for five years and having tolerated me for 14, I wonder, are there any words that can convey to you what I feel?

Grateful? Fortunate?

It doesnt matter anymore after all, words can't relay what the soul feels.

Erika, all the years that I've watched you go from a clumsy teenage girl with nothing but love on her mind, to a responsible working woman with a bright future ahead of her and now a mother of one, soon to be two, I can only tell you this much.

I love you. I loved you as Shinohara Erika when we were young and recklessly walking into walls together and I love you now, as Sata Erika my beautiful and beloved wife. I thank my stars that you were a wolf girl, that you chose me, that you gave me your heart for safekeeping.

There will never come a day when I love you any less, this I assure you. You have been the last wish of my soul, how I have longed for all eternity to love you!

Thank you, Erika, for being there for me through everything just like you had promised me. You made me believe in love again, made me trust people again.

Happy 5th Wedding Anniversary to us, I love you.

Yours forever,

Black Prince.

Tears dripped down Erika's eyes as she read the letter, the sender standing by her side, smiling. He extended his hand, wiping her tears with it and the girl held his hand over her cheek.

"Thank you Kyouya-kun." She whispered as he pulled her up, careful not to put too much pressure on her bulging stomach.

He kissed down her face, from her forehead to the bridge of her nose and as he closed his eyes to reach for her lips, the door burst open.

"Papa, Mama, Pochie won't listen to me!" A little girl ran into the room, her blonde hair glistening in the sun and her big brown eyes dominating more than half of her face. She pouted as the giant St. Bernard who looked more of a bear than a dog came running into the house licking the girls face.

Kyouya bent down to pet the animal as it leaned into his touch.

"Listen Kyouko," he said, holding his hand out for his daughter to hold.

" Pochi's never listen to their masters."

From behind him, Erika burst into a fit of laughter, confusing the child who thought she had got some serious advice.

Kyouya lifted the child into his arms and pulled Erika to him along with their still unborn baby, their dog licking at his feet.

Never in a million years had he ever thought that he would end up here today.

If he went back through time, would his past self laugh at him for being a doting husband and father or for being a family man at all?

It didn't matter anymore; when he looked at the happy faces of his family, all his doubts melted away .

For the first time in forever, Kyouya cried tears out of pure bliss, looking forward to every day of his life with his beloved partner by his side till the end of time itself.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Im sorry if it was a little 'meh' or unbearably long! I hope you liked it and I'd love you read your reviews on it.

I love y'all!


End file.
